


Memories of You

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [217]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Also my way of protesting Black Widow being delayed AGAIN!, But this idea wouldn't go away, Chapter 3 Anniversary, Flashbacks, I don't normally write angst, Inspired by Endgame, Marvel what is wrong with you, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Posted early for personal reasons, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Susie remembers a fallen friend’s sacrifice.
Series: Inky Tales [217]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/769734
Kudos: 5





	Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

> Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie, Buddy, Dot, Henry

“Mom, are you OK?”

Susie glanced up at Alice, who was standing in the doorway to her room with a concerned expression on her face. For a moment, Susie wanted to lie and say she was fine, but she knew Alice wouldn’t believe her.

“Just lost in my memories, that’s all.”

Alice came over and sat down next to Susie on the bed. “Now that I think about it, it is the anniversary of your trip back to the studio.”

With a nod, Susie reached over to the night table beside her bed, opening the top drawer and pulling out a framed photograph. It showed her and Allison at the Thomas and Lacie’s wedding reception, making peace signs as they smiled for the camera. Susie felt herself start to tear up as her mind travelled back...

_When Henry got the letter from Joey, the other survivors (minus Buddy and Dot, who were out of town) refused to let him go back alone. None of them doubted that their former boss had something nasty in mind. But none of them expected the studio to be full of inky abominations that had once been their coworkers. Fortunately, Bendy and Boris came to their aid, telling them all about what had happened._

_Currently, the group had split up in search of Boris, who had been snatched by the woman calling herself Alice Angel, though everyone else referred to her as Malice. Susie and Allison had found their way to the ink collection room, which held several vats of the black fluid for the Ink Machine._

_“I don’t understand,” Allison said. “Why do Bendy and Boris match their cartoon selves, but that woman...?”_

_“Remember what Bendy said,” Susie reminded her. “The Ink Machine can’t create life from nothing. It needs a soul to make something living, or all you’d get is a lifeless mass of ink.”_

_Allison nodded. “Not only that, but sometimes it needs to be specific. The only ones who were the right ‘fit’ for Bendy and Boris were their voice actors. I strongly doubt that whoever Malice used to be was a good match.”_

_“So I guess the only way Alice is ever going to become real is if...”_

_Neither of them had to finish that sentence, for in that moment, they both knew what had to be done. With a look of calm acceptance, Susie approached the stairs to the catwalk overlooking the collection vats and placed her hand on the railing._

_“Tell Sammy I love him.”_

_As she started up the stairs, however, Allison suddenly pushed her aside._

_“You can tell him yourself.”_

_Susie stumbled back as Allison ran up, but regained her bearings and hurried after the other woman. Just as Allison was climbing over the rail, Susie grabbed her arm to stop her from falling._

_“Allie, you know how much Alice means to me. Let me do this.”_

_“Yes, I do know,” Allison replied with a sad smile. “But I also know that she’s going to need you.”_

_She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. “It’s OK. You’re going to get her back, just like you wanted.”_

_As she began to slip out of Susie’s grasp, she briefly opened her eyes one more time. “Thank you, Susie, for being my friend.”_

_Her eyes closed once more as she let go and fell into the vat of ink._

_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”_

_Down below, Sammy and Bendy had entered just in time to see Allison fall. The demon immediately scrambled for the vat control panel, searching for the corresponding switch in order to drain the vat. Meanwhile, Sammy hurried over to Susie as she came down the stairs._

_“Why did she do that?” Susie’s voice wavered as she fought back tears. “I—I could have...I would have...”_

_Sammy said nothing, opting to simply put an arm around her and gently squeeze her shoulder. At the same time, Bendy had drained the vat, but when he opened the side hatch, there was no sign of Allison. Instead, a young woman with snow white skin and long dark hair in a ponytail was sitting up, rubbing her forehead. While she did have horns and a halo—although the former were quite small and the latter was positioned to resemble a headband—her clothing was a black and white version of what Allison had been wearing. Nonetheless, she was still recognizably Alice Angel, so Bendy moved to help her out._

_“You guys might wanna come over here.”_

_Susie gently pried her arm from Sammy’s hand and approached, only to stop as she saw who was emerging from the tank._

_“Alice?” she queried hesitantly._

_Gazing up at the voice actress, Alice gave her a gentle smile._

_“Mom...”_

_Hearing that, Susie could no longer hold back, sweeping Alice into a passionate hug as tears rolled down her cheeks. When Wally, Thomas, and Boris found them a short time later, Sammy and Alice were holding Susie close, the latter stroking the her head as Sammy let her cry into his chest._

“Here, Mom.”

Susie blinked, snapping out of the memory to see Alice holding out the box of tissues.

“Oh, thanks honey.” Accepting a tissue, Susie wiped away the tears.

“You know,“ Alice mused. “I don’t think I ever asked you what Allison was like.”

“She was my closest friend at the studio, besides Sammy,” Susie answered. “Even when Joey made her the new voice actress for your character, I never blamed her.”

“Pretty sure he did that because he wanted to use you to make Alice real,” commented Sammy, appearing in the doorway. “By the way, I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere nice for dinner tonight? Just think of it as a birthday celebration for Alice.”

“Good idea.”

As the three headed out, Susie allowed herself a smile. She’d lost Allison, but had gained a beautiful, loving daughter. Never would she forget or be ungrateful for her friend’s sacrifice.


End file.
